Mystery
by Manga-lover-1-2-3-4-5
Summary: they are done with Sakura's feathers and did something for Yuuko then they find something now all the clamp characters leave there mangas and everyone has to seal them back in out crosses over with Shugo chara DO NOT HAVE TO READ TO UNDERSTAND
1. Chapter 1

I don't know it is crosses over with others i am not feeling good write now please read I am trying to comfort myself with a song my favorite stuffed animal and the computer

\

bob left he needed to do something he will be here next chapter if I do it early or he is off NOW FLAMES

the story starts here the story of fate !!!!!!!!!!!

In a long adventure of catching feathers they had finally returned to yuuko's though it was a little after that. After done with the feathers they were told by yuuko to go through every clamp manga to find something she had lost. they went through every clamp thing but could not find it. They went in and Saoran went with the others ti say were here and could not find anything. "Yes you did you just don't know it" she responded. then they got sakura back because she could not go for some reason. then Yuuko said " step 2 of my plane is done". Fai said "what t". " then other people came and talked to yuuko. The grope wondered what they were saying. Then Yuuko said " MY PLANE IS COMPLETE NOW ALL THE CLAMP MANGAS HAD BEEN RELISHED IN THE WORLD TRY TO PUT THEM BACKY OU HAVE A LOT TO GO YOU ARE KLCKY THERE ARE IN THIS WORLD BWAHHAHAHAHAHA"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! they all gasped.

explain something

In the end they one of the other gropes was from an anime called Shugo Chara were there is a girl name Amu who has things called Chara's and her friends have them to and she has to collect the bad eggs ( the eggs are in people's souls but usually they do not come out to become Chara's but hers and hers friends did) then they have to fix the eggs if they broke by changing into her chara's ( by breaking I mean they get x's on them because the person was unconfident it usually does not happen to people who's eggs are already cracked btw the chara's names are miki suu and ran) she tries to keep the egg's away from easter were a cool guy named Ikuto in it and he does not like to work for easter easter has other people in it..

back to the story

so they all hanged out and discovered who the other people they do not know then when they finally meant the other people they had a fun two hour party with each other doing nothing but eating listening to music talking and playing. "we should go and seal the clamp characters back in there mangas" Amu said. " shouldn't we find out more about yuukos thing and if anyone helped her and how she did it". fai said. Everyone else nodded except for kurogane that said "that would be smart" . Amu and kurogane started to fight and some people watched some people tried to brake it up and some people rolled there eyes. This was going to be long but finally they then heard a big crashing sound they all decided to split up in to groups. The Chara's went into one. They approached a girly looking guy an older guy and a girl ( Tokyo Babylon who ever did not know what Tokyo Babylon is and calls them self's huge clamp fans think again). " Hey guys over he-" Miki said as he got cut off,"what are you going to do" the oldest one seishiro said. " We are going to seal you in and put you in your manga" Ran said. " Oh no you don't" seishiro said taking out a hammer. The chara's were so scared that there hair flew up and they almost jumped higher then seishiro. I am sure you got that scared but it was not in this same situation this is many kinds of scared this was three kinds surprise, I am in trouble, and get the hell out of here. They all screamed well running around a wooden table. Then the youngest girly looking one named subaru said " sei -chan please let them go". Then by surprise everyone came back with people from different mangas and then they sealed them away. " well we got three already there is a lot more to go my friends are going to come and that will be useful I will explain the plain tomorrow we should go to bed now" Amu said . They all nodded and went to sleep somewhere in yuuko's house hoping they were not going to get killed because as you can tell Yuuko was not happy.

the end

the next chapter will **probably **be longer

_a special thanks to all that review and ,......_

_chibi moko chan _

_phantom angel 89 _

_ichigo uzaki wizu _

_miyu love _

_burrningangle 666_

_bob 2.0 _**r&r please if you liked this story do it RIGHT away do not say I will do it later and then forget about it also favorite if it is good enough and cheek out our other stories and r&r with those and favorite those if they are good enough **


	2. Chapter 2

an thank you for reading and here is where the story is getting clearer and I have the plot written down

bobert 2.0 hi it is to earllllyyyyyyyyyy btw she has the plot written down

Sakura: read and review please

me the first time i put characters in here

Amu what a surprise

saoyran/miki is this chapter longer

fai she does not own tsubasa or Shugo Chara or any of the clamp manga She is not Okawa or mokona She is not clamp she is just one girl not 4 HYUU

everyone : ALIGATOOOOOOO

line channnnn

plot : the people from Shugo Chara and Tsubasa are figuring out the case of yuukos evil plan and they are also sealing back the clamp mangas at the same time *gasp* hehe

"good morning everyone here is my plane" Amu said. Everyone listened except for Fai who shouted "MORNING". **EVERYONE ** in the world looked at him they went back to what they were doing. " Fai that was a little to loud" saoyran and sakura both said. " A LITTLE THAT WAS TO LOUD" Kurogane yelled . " don't be mean Kuro-sama " Fai said. Then kurogane yelled at him. Everyone was trying to stop them. Amu screamed " **SHUT UP"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " any way" she continued " we are going to split up me and my friends will go one way and fai and and his grope will go another way and Mokona and the Charas will go to get more information". "That is a great plan " sakura and mokona said. so they went but before the tsubasa group new it they didi not know were they were going. "' they seem to have went South so we should go north" said Saoyran. " Fai said " lets go" and they did". with Amu group "They went in the woods so we should go in the city" Yaya ( or yuki who ever she is) said. " that does not mean we should not go in the forest lets just go in the forest cause I told them that is were I would be" Amu said. " Then we should go in the forest" Yaya said. With mokona and the Charas. " my fingers hurt" Miki said not to happily . " we should all just look for yuuko's book" Mokona said. Miki was happy because if he had to see one more key board or computer he would go crazy as you would think it would be hared for something so small to use a computer especially Miki. " Here it is " Su and Mokona said. Ran cheered but not so much when they read the paragraph. they contacted both groups right away. " people Yuuko got people to help her and they took the power from sakuras feathers but let her keep the memories and they took half the power from everyone's eggs" they all shouted Fai and the rest of them ran out of the woods and bump into someone. It was a girl with long brown hair carrying a dog . ( Kabato) . They sealed her away but before they did that the girl told them that in the city there was a group of people that stool or kidnaped people that needed to be sealed away. " they new what to do. They needed to contacted Amu's group but how. Well the just tried to find her. But when they were close to Yuuko's house they heard a scream. It was surly the Charas and mokona.

why did they scream? who are the kidnappers? who did they kidnapped? Why did they kidnap them? Will the tsubasa group ever find the shugo chara group? And will they ever seal the people that got kidnapped?

Find out in the next Chapter

**INFORMATION FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

Me : is it good

sakura : THere are so many Questions

Miki : To early no comment

bobert 2.0 : THAT IS MY LINE

Ikuto : AM I going to be in the next chapter

me : YES you are a lot of more people from Shugo chara are going to be in it and kurogane will talk more

bobert 2.0 remember to do what bob 2.0 said in the last chapter and there will also be an extra skit in the next chapter

Sue : and please tell us what clamp manga we should use next if you want to and tell us If you got a great idea and if it is good enough we will use it

Fai : please r&r and **Thank you to have and will review **


End file.
